


启强/莫强求（刘培强双性）  电车

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	启强/莫强求（刘培强双性）  电车

　　　　all强（电车）内夹启强，双性预警。

　　刘培强从没想到过自己还能活着见到这片星空，他倒在驾驶舱的椅子上，整个人虚软脱力，外面可能是在某个地下城，有人在不断的用什么东西想要打开这个铁壳子，刘培强抬手，有点使不上劲，他拍了一下那个开门键，突然他听见耳机里传来声音。

　　“刘培强中校，恭喜您，还是成功活下来了。”

　　死板的男音瞬间让他明白了一切的原因，有人替他解开身上的安全带，医护人员抬起他让他输葡萄糖，过久没有进食的饥饿让他感到不适，他问Moss。

　　“我在外面飘了多久。”

　　“半年。中间我曾试图唤醒您，最后是地球上的人在回收休眠舱中的人的时候才发现您，顺便一提，马卡诺夫中校也还活着。”

　　刘培强躺在地下城医院的病床上躺了好一会儿才反应了过来，捂住脸发出几声接近啜泣的笑音，Moss分辨不出刘培强到底是在哭还是笑，他只能安静的呆在他的耳机里。

　　门被突然的打开，那个叫韩朵朵的女孩子出现在刘培强面前，她的手还死死拽着刘启的袖子强迫着刘启跟着她一起进到病房，刘启脸上有点红，朵朵倒是比较礼貌，一进来就向刘培强鞠了一躬，女孩子笑眯眯的样子看上去很可爱，刘培强和韩朵朵两个人互相对视许多，刘培强突然发觉不对。

　　“朵朵你爷爷呢。”

　　“老东西已经死了，问什么问啊。”

　　一旁的刘启不耐烦的开口反驳倒是被韩朵朵抓着袖子低声训了一句，长时间坐在驾驶舱里面不曾动过的双腿虚软无力，韩朵朵推着轮椅坐在运载车里和刘培强说着这段时间之前和之后的事情，也提到了具体的在苏拉威西和在上海的事情，刘培强一直沉默着听着韩朵朵的讲述，韩朵朵有些好奇的看着面前这个应该已经52岁生理年龄却显示只有40岁的男人，他看上去着实不显老，反而看着还年轻的很，刘培强抬起头，看见了车头的两个小人玩偶，更加的沉默了，韩朵朵察觉刘培强心情不对，也没有说话，一路上三人都安静的很。

　　直到到了家刘启才“好心的”推了一下轮椅，刘培强的房间被收拾了出来，是韩子昂以前住过的房间，刘培强有些生疏的操控着轮椅在屋子里转了几圈看着屋子里的摆设，这些摆设和地面上的家倒是也很像，刘培强叹了口气，有些艰难的撑着身子坐到了床上，无力麻软的双腿给刘培强带来极大的麻烦，门突然被打开，对方明显含着极大怨气。

　　“你可终于、回来了啊。”

　　刘启一字一句的说着话，刘培强的耳机非常及时的响起一句话。

　　“检测到对象刘启，愤怒30%，怨恨10%，兴奋20%，40%未知。”

　　刘启一直就觉得他的父亲在他年幼时候看上去就过分的散发着他的母性，他不像男人——刘启在心里这么说着，他反身锁了门，走上前去，把轮椅推到了一旁，刘培强的耳垂被他的儿子含住，炽热的呼吸打在他耳畔。

　　刘培强不敢动，他害怕他躲他的儿子会产生些别的想法，他又怕他的儿子以为他是疏远他所以才躲开他的，可是天知道17年来压根没跟刘启相处过的刘培强是多么想要努力去修复这段破裂的父子感情。

　　刘培强耳边是热烈的气息，刘培强忍不住发出点声音，浑身又轻微的发着颤，他知道这是Moss导致的，当初是Moss让他在空间站里不那么“寂寞”的。

　　他敏感的身体被他的儿子一寸寸抚摸过，浑身的每一寸肌肤都被触碰，他听见他的儿子在他的耳边这样蛊惑他——

　　“爸，我想碰碰你，让我再多碰碰你吧。”

　　Moss此时像死了一样的呆在刘培强的耳机里，但是刘启看这个耳机却是怎么看怎么烦人，他摘下刘培强耳朵上的耳机，他伸手去触碰刘培强的性器，又顺着那抚摸到了对方本该平坦的会阴处。

　　那里有一条裂缝，微微的往外溢出些粘腻的液体，他抬头又看了一眼刘培强，才发现对方早已满脸通红了，他的脖子泛着一层薄红，浑身也跟着一起发颤，刘启坏心眼的狠狠按了一下那块软肉，刘培强立刻发出一声甚至说的上娇媚的声音。

　　“刘启先生，刘培强中校是显性双性人，具有较为完整的男性生殖系统和完整的女性生殖系统，刘培强中校身体敏感度极高，完毕。”

　　刘培强听这话听得无比脸红， 而在刘启眼中这就只是这个该死的AI在做所谓的“宣誓主权”，他随手拿起一罐水砸掉了桌上的蓝牙音箱，然后面朝着那个蓝牙耳机将刘培强抱在了怀里。

　　此时刘培强突然反应过来却也没法反抗，他的双腿绵软无力被刘启分开，而被Moss调教的及其敏感的身体却无法抵抗被真实温度触碰的快感——可是这快感来自于自己的儿子。

　　“爸，我可以进去这里面吗。”

　　是儿子在引诱我。刘培强这样自我麻痹着，点了点头，刘启的手指捅进了刘培强的雌穴里头，柔软的内壁包裹着青年的手指，他低头啃咬怀里自己父亲的耳垂，然后狠狠的用手指向深处顶，刘培强的身体随之一抖，非常轻易地边射了。

　　刘培强被抱起来，青年的手指插在刘培强体内不断玩弄着对方，一旁亮着屏幕的电脑一闪一闪的，仿佛在注视着这对交缠在一切的人，刘启将刘培强抱在怀中才发现刘培强矮了他将近有十厘米，刘启的手指还在刘培强雌穴里抽插，他能清楚看见听见对方穴里传出的水声，他面前远处有面镜子，他忠诚的将这一幕反馈到了刘培强和刘启自己眼中，刘启低笑一声，抽出湿答答的手指塞进了刘培强自己口中，声音颇有些咬牙切齿。

　　“和AI机器人玩很爽吧，这会儿让你尝尝真的人——不对，你看，连机器人都能操你，是不是空间站的人都把你玩透了。”

　　电脑发出“滴”的声音，坐在刘启身上的刘培强脸色更红，他被抱起些许，青年的性器一点点的被吞入他自己体内，他能清楚的感觉到他儿子的性器在他体内，他感觉到刘培强似乎是有些紧张，他的手扯开对方上衣，手指捏弄着对方的乳首，刘启又不紧不慢的拉起他父亲没有直觉的下半身，狠狠地、用力的顶弄了起来，刘培强扭过头去靠在刘启身上，身体因为对方的顶弄而不断起伏着，他的唇半张还能听见从那里面传出的美妙呻吟，下体确实一片狼藉，刘培强哭着扭动身子让刘启能够更好的顶到他的敏感地方。

　　刘培强被抓着手腕按在了床上，无力双腿被迫张开，刘启一手按着刘培强的手腕另一只手却是保证刘培强的腰不塌下去，刘培强仰视着自己的儿子，那张硬朗的脸多少是随了刘培强的，刘培强这么想着，又被一记深顶使他浑身发颤无力，刘培强嘴里发出哭声，又被卡着腰狠狠地完整着，浑身发颤脱力的倒在了刘启的身上，刘启伸手挑起刘培强的下颚，似乎是故意要Moss看见他的“爱人”这样羞耻的动作。

　　刘培强感觉自己高潮了一次又一次，浑身酸软又难受，他几乎能感觉到自己的阴蒂被挑逗的灭顶快感令他颤抖。

　　“刘培强，既然你能怀孕，那你不如生一个给我吧。”

　　刘启开玩笑似的这么说，却又重重的顶了一下，而刘培强却因为刘启的这句话身体颤抖的更厉害，身子被人圈在怀中顶弄着的刘培强无力反抗，乳首被儿子揉捏着惹得刘培强更加敏感，他没有听清楚刘启问的是什么，但是他知道刘启在提要求，所以他点了点头。

　　“好乖，好乖。”

　　刘启最后将精液射入刘培强体内才送开手，而刘培强则浑身脱力软倒在床上，他双眼失神微微发颤，身体还因为刚刚到高潮而痉挛，柔软的穴口一点点往外溢出一些乳白色的液体。


End file.
